The Night
by Mrs. Rempong
Summary: Silahkan langsung baca aja. Males buat summary nya asli - -


**Enganged © Mrs. Rempong**

**Harry Potter © JK. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

Lily Potter memutar kenop pintu itu hati-hati. Memasukkan kepalanya, mengintip kedalam kamar itu.

Kedua iris cokelatnya menyapu kamar itu. Mewah, tentu saja, itu adalah kata pertama yang muncul di pikirannya ketika melihat kamar itu. Dan mau tak mau ia juga akan berdecak kagum.

Kamar itu sangat sunyi, bahkan langkah kecilpun mungkin dapat terdengar oleh seseorang. Gadis itu menahan napas— mendengar deritan pintu yang di timbulkan olehnya. Namun, kembali bernafas lega melihat sosok itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Lily menutup pintu itu dalam diam, kemudian menjinjit— berjalan kedalam kamarnya.

Sekarang telah larut malam. Siapapun tentunya telah pergi ke nirwana alam mimpinya sekarang. Melepas lelah setelah bekerja, tentunya adalah pilihan setiap orang. Namun, dirinya sendiri tidak. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu beda dari yang lainnya.

Lily duduk di tepi ranjang —melepas sandal bulunya, mengangkat kakinya sepenuhnya pada ranjang itu. Namun, gadis itu mendengus. Sosok dari balutan selimut itu tengah memunggunginya. Dan sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, untuk melihat wajahnya— tanpa membangunkan pemuda satu ini.

Gadis itu tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu.

'Ia pasti lelah.' Batin Lily, sembari memberanikan diri untuk membelai rambut pirangnya. Rambut pirang platinum— nyaris putih yang terlihat mencolok di tengah gelapnya malam ini.

Pemuda itu bergerak— dan secara spontan ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Berpikir telah membangunkan pemuda itu. Namun, ia mendesah lega jika pemuda itu telah berbalik kearahnya. Menunjukkan wajah pucatnya yang polos…

Dan gadis itu tersenyum geli. Ia selalu berpikir wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih muda saat ia tidur. Seperti anak bocah yang pernah mengganggunya saat di Hogwarts. Yang selalu merebut perhatiannya tanpa ia sadari.

Ini adalah hal yang ia sukai. Diam-diam mengamati pemuda itu tengah tertidur. Dan tidak lama lagi, gadis itu mungkin akan mendengar desahan dari bibir pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mengigau. Haha, lucunya.

Namun, segera ia menyesali perbuatannya. Dan bodohnya, gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa— tidak melakukan usaha kabur sebelum pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya. Dan ia hanya duduk dengan tegang, menunggu pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu.

"Lily?"

Dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Bersiap-siap menjadi bahan pembicaraan sebagai penguntit— mengamati laki-laki yang tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada.

Scorpius mengusap matanya. Dengan malas, ia duduk sembari merenggangkan lengannya. Lalu, mengusap matanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Scorpius membenarkan posisi duduknya— bersender di kepala ranjang bersama bantal sebagai penyaman.

Lily mendengus. "Apa salahnya? Tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan saat melihat perempuan dan lak-laki bersama di satu ruangan jika mereka telah tunangan." Ujarnya sembari menaikkan bahu.

Scorpius terkekeh. Menarik tangan gadis itu untuk duduk bersama di sebelahnya. Mengusap rambut lurusnya yang lembut—

"Aku tak ingin terlibat masalah jika Mum melihat kita berdua di satu ruangan seperti ini. Apalagi berada di atas ranjang— (— Lily merasakan tubuhnya hangat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di leher pemuda itu.) kau akan menjadi tersangka, My Lils." Bisik Scorpius di telinga Lily sembari terkekeh lembut.

Dan heningpun terarus di antara mereka. Tak ada yang menyahut atau menggoda satu sama lain. Hanya nafas yang teratur normal, juga gesekan tangan Scorpius pada bahu gadis itu.

Meskipun, Scorpius adalah tunangannya, gadis itu masih tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan pemuda itu. Bagaimana nanti ia dan Scorpius akan menikah, jika ia masih gugup sepert ini? Lily selalu mengutuk pertanyaan itu setiap kali ia datang ke pikirannya pada saat seperti ini.

Ini naluri alami manusia kan? Jadi, apa salahnya?

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamarmu sendiri? Bukankah Mum telah membuat kamar itu menjadi terasa nyaman untukmu?" Sahut Scorpius. Jemarinya memilin helai rambut merah Lily, tidak menyadari jika gadis itu cukup merasa tak nyaman.

Aunty Hermione memang tegas pada suatu hubungan. Meskipun, kedua insan ini telah tunangan, ia tetap memisahkan mereka berdua. Demi kebaikan bersama, katanya.

Dan bagaimanapun juga, Lily akan mendengus mendengar peraturan tradisional antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Cukup menggelikan jika mengingat ini sudah zaman berapa. Ayolah.

"Well, kau tahu, aku belum terbiasa." Jawab Lily seadanya. Meskipun, alasannya tidak sedikitpun sama dengan perasaannya.

"Benarkah? Atau ada alasan lain?" Goda Scorpius.

Wajahnya kembali terasa hangat. "Scorpie!" Lily menggerutu sebal.

Scorpius kembali terkekeh, namun tetap mengeratkan rangkulannya. Membiarkan gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya. Dan melanjutkan mengusap bahunya.

"Lily—"

"Hm?" Sahut Lily menunggu.

Lily tidak tahu apa maksud pemuda iitu, setelah akhirnya pemuda itu menciumnya. Menciumnya seperti biasa. Ciuman singkat, namun manis.

Namun, Lily tidak sadar, jika pemuda itu belum menyelesaikannya. Bibir Scorpius masih berada tepat di bawah bibirnya. Namun, tidak menuntut meminta lebih.

"Maaf."

Lily tertawa kecil, mendengar pemuda itu bersuara. "Kau boleh meminta lebih—"

"Tidak, Lily. Kita belum menikah." Tegas Scorpius melepaskan rangkulan mereka.

Dan bagaimanapun juga, Lily mendengus mendengarnya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah, Scorpie. Kau terlalu hati-hati, kau tahu?" Lily menaikkan alisnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau peduli dengan peraturan seperti itu? Kau seperti Ibumu."

Scorpius tersenyum geli. Namun, meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengelusnya. "Maaf. Aku memang belum siap."

"Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba?" Gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan lagi pada dirinya.

"Lily—" Scorpius mendesah.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, semakin memajukan tubuhnya. Dan kemudian ada sebuah kehangatan dari bibirnya. Lily menutup kedua matanya. Basah dan lembab—

Lily menciumnya. Terus menciumnya, namun tidak memaksa pemuda itu membuka bibirnya. Tapi, dirinya sendiri yang menyerah. Tangan Scorpius membelai wajahnya, begitu intens— merangsang setiap sentuhan pada kulitnya.

Dan Scorpius membuka mulutnya, menyambut gadis itu kedalamnya.

Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu seperti biasa. Saling mencicipi rasa masing-masing. Saling menarik dan mendorong satu sama lain. Memainkan lidah mereka bersama dengan menetesnya cairan saliva di adegan ciuman mereka berdua. Seolah nafsu yang sedang mempermainkan mereka, mereka tidak dapat memisahkan diri sendiri.

Nafas mereka memburu, tidak sadar jika sepenuhnya udara di antara mereka menipis. Namun, mereka tidak peduli.

Lily menekan ciuman mereka berdua. Membiarkan Scorpius berkuasa seutuhnya. Menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif—

Scorpius melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua. Hanya berjarak sentimeter dari bibir gadis itu. Dan ia dapat mendengar nafas mereka berdua memburu cepat.

Lily menangkup wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Mendorong wajah pemuda itu untuk maju. Namun, pemuda itu menolaknya, membuat gadis itu membuka kedua matanya bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau sangat hebat, tahu? Aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu." Desak Lily.

Tidak ada jawaban, namun pemuda itu tersenyum tak dapat menahan kebahagiannya juga.

"Aku harus membawamu kekamarmu."

"Aku tidak mau." Sergah Lily, langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Lily—"

"Aku tidak akan nakal."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, namun tetap menuruti permintaannya. Kembali mengelus rambutnya, dan membawa gadis itu mengikuti alam mimpinya yang tertunda. Membiarkan mereka melepaskan kegugupan untuk melepas lajangnya esok hari.

**ooOoo**

**Ini permintaan maaf saya pada Dea. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya ternyata salah paham, dan maaf atas kata-kata saya. Maaf kalau fic nya aneh atau abal, terlalu singkat. Tapi ini yang saya punya… Baru buat hari ini -_-**


End file.
